10 Cob Basic 4 Pool Gloom Strategy
This is my basic 10-cob Survival Endless strategy. Basic gameplay This strategy is one of the most basic strategies that use constant Cob Cannons. It has very low DPS, especially in the pool, and doesn't require much maintenance or skill. It is very tiring, however, to maintain because the user must constantly click on the cobs. There are two major ways of approaching this setup. One is the 2-2-2-2-2, and the other is the 2-2-2-2-2-ice, which requires a bit more skill. In the video, I use a hybrid of both strategies to showcase them. The 2-2-2-2-2 approach About 0.5-1 seconds after the zombies sound, launch 2 cobs, one in between the rightmost square and the second rightmost square on rows 2 and 5. After both cobs are launched, then collect sun and/or coins. The 2-2-2-2-2-i approach The 2-2-2-2-2-i approach is a bit more complicated, but still easy to maintain and is almost the same as the 2-2-2-2-2. Right when the zombies sound, less than 0.4 seconds after, launch two cob cannons in the rightmost two squares on the lawn on rows 2 and 5. Collect sun as needed. After 5 sets of cobs are launched, instead of using cobs, use an Ice Shroom to freeze the zombies for one wave; place the coffee bean right as the second cob lands. This will give you time for the cobs to recharge. Time the Ice Shroom that it freezes the dolphin zombies before they get into the pool. An imitater ice shroom can also be chosen as well, to have more freezing power and reliability. Applying to both strategies: • Plant a coffee bean on an ice shroom 4-5 seconds after the 2nd "A huge wave of zombies is approaching" sign comes up, this will prevent pool ambush zombies. If an ice shroom is not available, launch a cob cannon 6-7 seconds on pool column 7 after the message comes up. •''' The Gloom Shrooms take care of snorkel zombies and ducky tube zombies instantly, which can often cause large damage in the pool. '• '''If a pumpkin appears severly damaged, repair it either with a pumpkin or Imitater pumpkin. '• If sun is needed, plant sunflowers on column 7, rows 2 and 5. If sun is very low, plant an additional 2 sunflowers on rows 1 and 6 of column 7. •''' Dolphin zombies have to be destroyed mid jump. Otherwise, they will eat away at your column 7 pumpkins very quickly. To avoid this, get a perfect timing. '''• Gigas can be stalled by planting puff shrooms and flower pots on column 7 or 6. How to get this setup working: Flags 1-2: Seeds: Sunflower, Imitater sunflower, puff shroom, potato mine, squash, kernel-pult, cob cannon, tangle kelp, lilypad, tallnut. First, start by planting 4 columns of sunflowers in the back, including the pool. Stop zombies using the potato mine, squash, and tangle kelp, and delay them with puff-shrooms. Then, start filling pool columns 1-6 with cob cannons, and put tallnuts on the 7th pool column. Then start putting pumpkins on columns 2-4. All this should be done while collecting as much sun as possible. The 6 cobs should be placed by the time the first two flags are finished. stop the ambush zombies by firing a cob cannon on one of the tallnuts, precisely timed 6-7 seconds after the "huge wave" sign appears. Flags >2 Plant double sunflowers on column 5. Start converting the back four columns into winter melons and gloom shrooms like the picture. The golden magnet is optional, and can be replaced with a gloom shroom. Cob timing: A pair of cobs can be launched on column 7, rows 2 and 5, every 8 seconds. Tallnuts should be replaced regularly. Use an ice shroom 4-5 seconds after the "huge wave" sign appears to prevent ambush zombies. After columns 2-4 are finished, place the (pumpkined) glooms on column 8, then replace the tallnuts with pumpkined double sunflowers. Then place the glooms on column 9. After all that's done, start removing the sunflowers on column 5 and plant cob cannons on columns 5-6. You're done! Category:Strategies Category:Survival: Endless Category:TBA